Come together
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Elle se trouvait à côté de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds rayonnants sur les draps blancs, elle lui parlait de choses qui n'existaient pas et lui ne se lassait pas de l'écouter... (Traduction) Drago/Luna


_ Salut, salut _

_Pas de Harry/Luna pour une fois mais un Drago/Luna que j'ai trouvé super sympa à traduire :)  
><em>

_L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling,** l'histoire est de **koalakoala**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Come together (Rassemblez-vous)<strong>

**OoOoOoO**

_« __Come together, right now,_  
><em>Don't come tomorrow, don't come alone,<em>  
><em>Come together, right now, over me,<em>  
><em>All that I can tell you<em>  
><em>Is you gotta be free. <em>_» _The Beatles

Le jeune garçon parcourait le magasin de crèmes glacées de Florian Fortarôme, une boutique qui demeurait toujours aussi bondée même après le décès du propriétaire.

Cela se déroulait deux mois après la fin de la guerre et Drago en portait encore les marques. Aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.

Il portait des chemises à manches longues en plein mois de juillet et ce n'était certainement pas à cause de ses vêtements que les gens le fixaient dans la rue.

« Papa aimerait t'interviewer » fit tout à coup une voix rêveuse près de lui.

_Loufoca Lovegood._ Au moins se trouvait-elle seule et pas avec la bande de Potter.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé » répondit-il froidement. Il avait déjà refusé des propositions d'autres journaux, de _vrais _journaux. Ce n'était donc pas avec le Chicaneur qu'il accepterait...

« Tu es très intéressant, tu sais. J'ai aussi pensé que tu voudrais une glace à la vanille » dit-elle d'un ton neutre tout en le dévisageant d'une façon étrange.

« Eh bien non, désolé de te décevoir » rétorqua-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Outre son père, sa mère et les elfes de maison, cela faisait deux mois entiers qu'il n'avait pas pu ou voulu parler à quelqu'un d'autre et cela n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Et Luna Lovegood se tenait là comme si elle voulait quelque chose de plus important qu'une interview.

« Euh » commença-t-il, son cerveau trébuchant sur ses mots. « Je peux t'offrir une crème glacée ? »

Il y avait du soleil et ce serait certainement un jour glorieux pour retrousser ses manches et couper enfin ce bras gauche une bonne fois pour toute.

Drago ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait voulu payer un gallion, ou dix-sept mornilles ou bien quarante-neuf noises pour une saveur que Luna Lovegood voulait, mais ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il se sentait coupable.

Elle se mit à rire et accepta. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir fait cette offre, maintenant il se sentait gêné.

OoOoOoOo

Ce devait être le destin ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide puisque la même scène se répéta à nouveau la semaine suivante. Luna referma son journal et il choisit deux boules de glace vanilles.

Elle le remarqua et lui demanda alors:

« Est-ce tu m'offres encore une glace, aujourd'hui ?

Luna ne portait pas ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis et peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ouvrit son porte-feuille et répliqua :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

OoOoOoOo

Drago grimpait les escaliers de sa chambre et observait les visages peints au plafond. Des visage qui lui laissaient comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que venir ici était une idée complètement folle et irrationnelle. Mais il ne voulait pas partir, pas encore.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » questionna Luna comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il pensait.

En fait Drago avait toujours l'impression que les grands yeux de Luna lisaient en lui, le laissant presque vulnérable.

« C'est joli » fit-il rapidement parce que Drago était choqué par le fait qu'il n'appartenait pas et n'appartiendrait probablement jamais au monde de Luna.

Tellement inaccessible pour lui...

« Tu vas retourner à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

Elle avait prononcé son nom avec une telle douceur que c'en était presque gênant. Il haussa les épaules, septembre lui paraissait tellement loin, même si c'était dans un mois et demi, qu'il n'y avait guère pensé.

Elle prit une cravate bronze et bleue posée sur le tapis. « Je pense que tu devrais la mettre. »

Il ricana. « Tout le monde me regardera comme si j'étais aussi anormal que... »

« Moi ? » compléta-t-elle doucement.

Il ne dit rien, il ne s'excusa pas mais la laissa mettre le nœud de la cravate autour de son cou. Ses doigts légers lui frôlaient la peau. « Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais été à Serdaigle » fit Luna. « Le bleu te va bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle le retourna face à un miroir et il dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Mais Drago ne l'aurait jamais approuvée à voix haute.

« Savais-tu qu'il y a une espèce particulière de Ronflak Cornu qui a la peau bleue ? Papa m'a dit... »

Son bavardage était complètement absurde mais celui lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit et, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Drago se trouvait allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir ces visages familiers au plafond qui lui rappelaient tant son passé.

Elle se trouvait à côté de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds rayonnants sur les draps blancs, elle lui parlait de choses qui n'existaient pas et lui ne se lassait pas de l'écouter.

Lorsqu'il partit, Drago ne lui dit pas qu'il reviendrait. Luna savait probablement que ce serait le cas.

Il rentra chez lui à contrecœur et sa mère lui demanda pourquoi diable il portait une cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle...

OoOoOoOo

Elle était une fille mais elle était tellement _différente _de toutes les filles qu'il connaissait ou avait connu. Et Drago ne saurait expliquer pourquoi et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

« Papa n'a jamais voulu vraiment t'interviewer » déclara-t-elle tout à coup comme si elle lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'y avait, en effet, jamais eu d'interview de prévue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu avais l'air d'une personne qui voulait qu'on lui parle » fit-elle simplement sans lever les yeux du Chicaneur. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à la regarder lire.

Plus Drago l'observait, plus il la trouvait étrange.

Étrange parce qu'il était rancunier de nature et qu'elle ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir, surtout après être restée des mois enfermée dans la cave de sa maison.

Et il s'était amusé tant de fois à l'insulter à Poudlard.

Et puis par _Merlin, _il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Parce que maintenant il pouvait expliquer dans les moindres détails les six sous-espèces de Ronflake Cornus qui existaient sur Terre et qu'il avait envie de tout lâcher, de s'enfuir avec cette fille et de chasser des créatures imaginaires...

« Drago? »

« Je dois y aller » fit-il brusquement en se redressant et en sortant de la chambre de Luna.

Une demi-heure après, il était dans la maison des Malfoy, sur son lit, en train de fixer son plafond qui avait l'air si vide à présent...

OoOoOoOoO

Il repoussa la manche de sa chemise blanche. La manche de gauche. Et tendit son avant-bras devant elle.

« Tu as une étrange façon de voir les choses. Et les gens, je suppose » lâcha-t-il. « Mais est-ce ce que tu peux voir ce que les gens ressentent face à _ça ?... »_

C'était imprimé dans sa chair. Drago serait un Mangemort pour toujours.

Luna traça délicatement les contours de la tête de Mort et du serpent avec son doigt. Il y avait quelque chose de si intime dans la façon dont elle le faisait qu'il se sentait mis à nu. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses grands yeux limpides et il n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, Drago ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il. Mais une chose était sûre, il avait peur d'elle. Parce que Luna était douloureusement honnête, contrairement à lui, et qu'elle était en train de changer une partie de lui et qu'il n'était pas certain de le vouloir.

Il avait aussi peur des lèvres de Luna, parce qu'il voulait écraser sa bouche contre la sienne et la déguster jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Drago savait aussi que Luna était la pureté, l'innocence incarnée et ça, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui voler. C'était si beau chez Luna.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle légèrement. « C'est idiot »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça » marmonna-t-il en glissant sa manche sur son bras.

« C'_était _facile » corrigea-t-elle simplement.

Drago soupira. On était en Août et il ne savait toujours pas si c'était l'enfer ou le paradis qui s'était emparé de sa vie. « Je ne te déteste pas » ajouta tout à coup Luna. « Peut-être que je le devrais parce que tu as été horrible avec mes amis, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne haïr personne, sauf les personnes qui le méritent vraiment »

« Je ne te déteste pas non plus » dit le jeune garçon qui ne s'était jamais excusé, sauf auprès de son père et il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant. Les excuses, ce n'était pas son truc.

Il inspira l'odeur des cheveux de Luna. Ils étaient si proches qu'il avait envie de plonger les doigts dedans mais il ne le fit pas.

« Et je te comprends. Il est difficile de détester une personne que l'on ne comprend pas » souffla Luna.

Drago ne dit rien. « Sommes-nous amis ? » demanda finalement Luna.

« Je ne sais pas » répéta-t-il avec sincérité. « Qui s'en soucie? Les amis sont stupides »

Elle éclata de rire. Son plafond souriait avec les dents de cinq personnes. Cinq personnes qu'il était heureux ne plus revoir.

OoOoOoOoO

Son père tomba sur la pile épaisse du journal « Le Chicaneur ». Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait essayé de les cacher.

« Ne me dis pas que tu les lis ? » interrogea Lucius Malefoy avec humeur.

Son père se lança alors sur une diatribe sur la noblesse et le sang de leur prestigieuse famille et pourquoi la Gazette du Sorcier était à cent lieux au dessus du magazine merdique de Xenophilius Lovegood. Drago se tendit intérieurement et sans le vouloir ses pensées le ramenèrent à l'âge de ses onze ans.

Le Choixpeau se trouvait sur son crâne et, quelques secondes après, murmurait ces mots : « _Il y a du courage en toi. Un courage que tu ne veux pas voir. Tu pourrais parfaitement te retrouver dans la maison..._

__ Non !_

__ Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu iras à...Serpentard! _

_ Tu sais très bien que ces journaux iront droit à la poubelle » se retrouva-t-il à dire, de retour au présent. « Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu. Je vais annuler l'abonnement »

Luna et lui se retrouvèrent le lendemain à parler de la prochaine édition du Chicaneur, assis au bord d'une rivière, une canne à pêche étirée vers le haut. Luna fredonnait un air sans queue ni tête et elle continuait de plus bel comme si les paroles n'avaient aucune importance.

Drago ne ressentit pas la moindre culpabilité quand il rentra chez lui beaucoup plus tard, le Chicaneur fraîchement imprimé dissimulé sous la Gazette du Sorcier.

Son père le salua d'une tape dans le dos et il eut presque l'envie de coller les pages du Chicaneur sur le papier vert et argent de sa chambre.

Avec un sortilège de collage permanent bien sûr.

OoOoOoOoO

Premier septembre.

« As-tu changé d'avis ? » demanda-t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

La plate-forme neuf trois quart était bondée, contrairement à l'année dernière et il se sentit brusquement vieux. La vue du train noire et rouge ne le rendit toutefois pas nostalgique. Drago lui tendit la cravate bleue et bronze et lâcha un sec :

« Non »

Mais les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées jusqu'à ses coudes et Luna sourit largement en s'en apercevant.

« Garde la cravate » dit-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

Drago ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer. Alors il gratta son avant-bras gauche et murmura : « Ne me peint pas sur ton plafond ». Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter de faire parti de ces visages peints au plafond...de toute façon, il ne le voulait pas.

Luna embrassa sa joue.

« Bien sûr que non. Je crois que je préfère peindre ton visage ailleurs... »


End file.
